Pirates, and Demons, and Witches, Oh My!
by piratewitch92
Summary: i took ghost rider, charmed, harry potter, and potc, put them in a blender, added 2 characters of my own, and hit blend. this is what i got. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates, and Demons, and Witches, Oh My

Kris and Rhia sighed in perfect unison. It was an excellent day. Shiny sun, balmy breezes, and calm waters. They just wished things were the same on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Rhi, I knew pirates were stubborn but this," Kris pointed to Jack Sparrow and Johnny Blaze's heated argument, "this is insane!"

"We tried to tell you," Paige Matthews said in a singsong voice. Piper and Phoebe nodded in unison.

"Well, it was the best plan Kris and I could come up with!" Rhia snapped. "We certainly can't take on Davey Jones, Blackheart, Cole, and Voldemort by our onesies!"

"Well, this might not have happened if Cole and Jones had stayed dead!!" Harry Potter shot a murderous look at Phoebe then at the still fighting Jack.

"I don't believe you! You tried to… whatever you do to me! I don't want you on my ship!" Jack was yelling.

"Look you stubborn pirate! I didn't know we needed you to help us! I'm sorry!" was Johnny's rebuttal.

Rhia put her head in her hands. Harry turned to the horizon. Kris's streaks turned red with rage. The two hotheaded men had been fighting like this since Ghost Rider had made an attempt to use his penance stare on Jack.

Kris had heard enough. " Alright! Jack, to the bow! Johnny, to the stern!"

"Which is-"

"THE BACK!" Kris roared. Her streaks were dark red and her eyes were aglow with fury.

Rhia hurried up to Kris's side. "Uh, I think you should listen to her."

"No! My ship! I don't have to take orders from a miniature woman!" Jack snapped.

" You will after she gives you a third degree burn," Harry commented. Jack and Johnny contemplated this.

"Good idea," they said at the same time.

"Smart move," Kris said through clenched teeth. She made her way back to the starboard side of the ship. After putting on her headphones, Kris sighed. "It's been three days and we haven't seen hide nor hair of our troublesome foursome or the Flying Dutchman. And a demon hasn't attacked for five," she commented.

"Maybe they're scared. I mean the world's most powerful witches plus an ex- devil's bounty hunter makes our team pretty badass," Piper replied. "Who wants to mess with us?"

"Hmm, how's about a cocky little demonbrat, an undead sea captain, and the source of all evil?" Rhia smart alecy stated. Kris rolled off her box with sudden laughter. "You ok?"

Kris pointed to the front of the Pearl. Jack the monkey had jumped onto Jack's face and was in the process of stealing his hat. The furball then went over to Kris's shoulder where he knew he was safe. Johnny could barely contain his amusement.

"Stop laughing all of you! Give me that monkey, Kris," Jack yelled. He cocked his infamous pistol and pointed it at the little monkey.

"Don't be jealous because little Jack's smarter than you," Johnny quipped. Jack's pistol was then redirected towards the back of the ship.

"Okay, Jack dear. Can you please put that gun away? You're making me nervous," Phoebe quickly added as she lowered Jack's arm.

"I honestly don't see what you two are so worried about, Kris. Voldy's not much of a threat to us. Cole's easy to vanquish. Blackheart's just a punk and Jones's not so heartless anymore," Piper said.

"Don't be so cocky. Moldewart may not be too scary, but the others are," Kris replied.

"Yeah," Rhia agreed. "Blackheart can kill you just by touching you. Cole throws fireballs and Jonesy has a ship and overgrown squid."

"Aye," Jack agreed, "and Jones's terrible beastie has eaten me once. And I'm not so keen to relieve that experience."

"Don't worry, Jack. You ain't gonna get eaten," Rhia assured him.

"Are you sure about that?" Johnny joked. "I bet you were quite tasty."

"Be nice, boys. You don't want me to blow up again." Kris cocked her head. "I just might maroon the both of you on Jack's little island."

It was Rhia's turn to laugh off her box. "I can see her doing that." Kris replied with a coy smile. Rhia then proceeded to give Kris noogies. The two girls ended up rolling across the deck with laughter.

In fact, they were laughing so much, they failed to notice that they were about to take an involuntary dip. Jack quickly grabbed the girls' collars before they fell. "We would prefer you ladies dry. Just so's you know," he stated.

"I prefer me dry too. Don't you, Rhi," Kris replied. Rhia nodded in agreement.

Kris and Rhia sat back down on their boxes. "Are you two sisters or something?" Harry asked as Kris started to jam to whatever was playing on her mp3. "You two really act like you are."

"We kinda are, kinda aren't. Destiny got us mixed up," Rhia answered. "Kris and I have known each other for ages. We might as well be sisters."

"Oh, yeah!" Kris exclaimed out of the blue. This made Harry and Rhia jump about a foot in the air. Unfortunately, Harry didn't land back onto his box. "Oh, snap! You ok, Harry?"

"Ow……" was Harry's only reply.

"I'm sorry, HP. I just really into my music sometimes and zone out," Kris apologized.

Splash! Harry ended up pulling Kris back down with him as the Pearl was rocked like a trailer in a hurricane. "What was that?!" Piper asked as she tried to regain her balance.

Jack ran to the Pearl's ledge. "Aah!"

"What is it, Jack?" Kris asked as she rolled onto the Pearl's deck.

"Dutchman!" was Jack's panicked answer


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:forgot to add this last ch. Rhia, Kris, and Kat are the only ones who belong to me. The idea of Harvey and his image belong to respective owners. I came up with the mind link.

Chapter 2

Everyone raced to Jack's side. It certainly was the dreaded Dutchman. Jack's reaction was to hide behind the Pearl's railing. "Oh Jack, you coward!" was Kris's response to this.

Davey Jones appeared by the Dutchman's railing. "Jack Sparrow!" he barked.

"Hey, fishface! What's up?" Rhia asked.

"Nothing that currently concerns you troublemakers," Jones replied. "Sparrow still owes a debt to me! And once I have possession of the chest, I'll proudly help annihilate all of you!!"

"Not gonna happen, tentacles. We know where the Dead Man's Chest is. And we ain't gonna tell you. Ha," Kris said cockily.

"Where are your little buddies, Jones?" Piper asked. Jones was oddly enough standing alone.

"Up here!" came a familiar voice. Everyone's heads turned to the helm. Captain William Turner was standing at the wheel with Blackheart's slim, pale hand around his neck. Cole and Voldemort were standing behind them. All three villains were smirking evilly.

_This isn't right,_ Kris told Rhia mentally.

"Get down!!" was Rhia's response. She pushed Kris and Harry back down as a cannonball whizzed by.

"Battle stations!!" Kris heard someone yell. Rhia, Harry, and Kris were up with weapons out in less than two seconds. Harry had his wand at the ready, Kris and Rhia had swords drawn. Oddly enough, the Dutchman's crew didn't try to board the Pearl. They seemed to prefer to blast the Pearl to pieces. This, needless to say, had the three youngest members of the Black Pearl crew ducking cannonballs.

"Why…don't…those…cowards…try to…board?!" Rhia shouted over the chaos.

"No…frelling…idea," Kris replied.

"Rhia…you…jinxed it," Harry called. All manner of fish-like seamen were swinging and climbing towards the Pearl.

"Greeeat," Kris said sarcastically.

At this moment, Kat popped out of her room. "What's going on?!" she asked as she drew her sword. "Can't I ever leave you lot alone?"

By this comment, the fight had begun. "Apparently not," Kris replied as she sliced her blade through a guy with a hermit crab head. "Duck!" she told her identical twin. A flash of blue light zoomed past their heads. It hit a Death Eater square in the face.

"Thanks, Harry," Kat said gratefully. She then proceeded to electrocute a demon behind Harry.

In mere moments, the battle was over. "Retreat! We have what we wanted!" Kris, Kat, and Harry turned to the source of the order. A man with a hammerhead face was standing on the Pearl's starboard ledge with a small book in his hand. Kris recognized it immediately.

"Hey, that's my diary!" She instantly gave chase. However, Hammerhead and her stolen diary were beyond her grasp. Rhia and Ghost Rider caught a hold of Kris before she made a futile attempt for Hammerhead. All she could do was blast fire at the Dutchman's port side.

Kris sunk down onto the Pearl, a blank look on her face. "It's ok, Kris. You've got plenty of other diaries," Rhia assured her friend.

"You don't understand," Kris replied. She looked up at Rhia and the newly reverted Johnny. "There are directions to the chest in that diary."

Kat ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Harry sighed. Jack seemed to be the only optimistic person on the ship. "Then we'll just have to beat them to it."

Harvey chose this moment to pop up out of nowhere. Kris glared at the image of Blackheart. "Now you pop up!"

"Yes," Harvey replied bluntly.

"You couldn't be nice enough to warn us of an impending attack."

"No. I'm not nice, remember."

"I wish those spells hadn't crossed sometimes," Kris groaned. Harvey had been imprinted on Kris's mind when two spells cast by Blackheart and her crossed. His nickname came from Farscape.

"I love this arrangement, too," Harvey said sarcastically. "Just because I have a mind link to the other me doesn't mean I'm going to tell you about it."

"Jerk," Kat replied.

"Thank you,"

"I'm sure a little persuasion will loosen his tongue," Rhia said slyly.

"Oh, oh, can I do it?" Piper asked. Kris nodded. Piper squealed excitedly then blew Harvey up.

"Damnit, I wish you wouldn't do that!!" Harvey yelled as he reformed.

"Talk to us and we won't have to blow you up," Piper replied.

Harvey looked Kris dead in the eye. "No." Piper blew him up again. "Damnit, stop!!" He threw a venomous glare at Piper. "I don't have anything right now!"

"Then what good are you," Kris joked. Harvey's glare was turned to Kris. Kris just grinned. "Chill dude. Too much stress is bad for you."

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman's deck, all the villains were thoroughly frustrated. Blackheart was flipping through Kris's diary trying to find the directions to the Dead Man's Chest. However, no one could read her handwriting.

"I forgot Kris's handwriting was total chicken scratch," Cole said.

"Yes, that would have been nice to know," Voldemort stated. "BEFORE we stole her diary!!"

"Can you decipher any of it, lad?" Jones asked ignoring Cole and Voldemort's argument.

"A: don't call me 'lad'. B: this is impossible to read," Blackheart replied as he closed the violated diary. He tossed the book across the deck and it happened to land at Will's feet.

Will picked up Kris's diary and opened it to a page dated July 7. "Huh. Interesting."

"Huh!?" Jones, Cole, Blackheart, and Voldemort said at the same time.

"You can actually read that?" Blackheart asked first.

"Yes. Its not that hard to read," Will replied bluntly. He then realized the mistake he had made. A touch too late.

Back on the Pearl, no one could calm Kris down. She was still freaking out about her stolen diary.

"Kris, stop," Kat finally said firmly. "This isn't going to help. Besides no one can read your chicken scratch."

"They can find someone! Becca was able to, remember!" Kris replied.

Rhia sighed. "Kris, listen to me closely. Even if they do, we'll have the chest by the time they are halfway there."

This seemed to calm Kris down slightly. She still shook hard enough to shake her box. _This may take a while, _Kat thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the Flying Dutchman's deck, Blackheart paced back and forth behind Will anxiously. Will was rewriting one of Kris's journal entries so everyone could read it. Will sighed and held up a piece of paper. "Finally," Blackheart groaned. He read the document quickly. A confused look crossed his face. "Who's Bumblebee?" he asked.

"I don't know. But whoever he is, Kris talks about him a lot," Will replied.

"Ok. A: I can't believe she wrote about her Herbie of a camaro. B: Were the directions in that entry?" Cole said.

Blackheart simply handed Cole the diary entry. "Yes, but they probably have a decent head start already," he answered.

"Well, we just give these to old Fish-Face Jones and we will quickly catch up with them." They heard a loud bang from above. "Most of us anyway," Cole added as they onto the upper deck.

It looked like a tornado had gone through the Dutchman's deck. "What the hell happened up here?!" Blackheart asked.

A blown up cauldron attested to what had transpired.

Back on the Black Pearl, Kris had calmed down considerably. "Hey Jack, where the heck are we going?" They had been going in circles it seemed.

"Tortuga," Jack replied. Kris turned to where Jack was pointing. Sure enough, an island was appearing on the horizon.

"Oh, I didn't see that there," Rhia said.

"Why aren't we going straight for the chest? Isn't that most important right now?" Phoebe inquired. The twins, Rhia, Harry, Johnny, and her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Feeding my crew is also most important. We've been low on supplies for weeks," Jack answered. Kris and Kat had actually been aware of this. They had been sharing their stash of sweets to tide their crewmates over. "I really would prefer for my crew to not commit mutiny against me again."

"He's right," Kat said. "We have been awfully low on food. And no way am I gonna drink rum."

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, we go into Tortuga," Jack said decisively.

Blackheart sighed. The Flying Dutchman was slowly making its way to the Pirate Island of Tortuga. Wands-for-brains Voldemort had blown up what was left of their supplies. "When will we land?" he asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow," Will replied angrily. Blackheart rolled his eyes. Will's reluctance was no surprise.

Unknown to either crew, Leo Wyatt was watching the voyages of both ships. Mostly to keep Kris and Rhia out of trouble. No one at Magic School or Hogwarts could do it alone. Why should the Caribbean be any different? Leo quickly realized the two rival ships were heading the same direction. _What could go wrong here?_he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Jack Sparrow, where the hell are you?_ Kris thought. They had only been in Tortuga one day and Jack was already missing. A small, light blue dragon perched on Kris's shoulder. "Any luck?" she asked Draco.

"No," he replied. Kris sighed as the rest of the gang joined them. "Has anyone found him?" No was the only answer.

Kris pulled out a black lighter with pink flames and lighted it. The flame almost instantly turned the same color as Kris's streaks, which were dark pink with anger and frustration. Soon, similar flames appeared in Kris's brown eyes. "Kris?" Harry tried to grab her attention. Draco waved his tail in front of Kris's face, nearly singeing it in the process.

"I know where he is," Kris said, snapping out of her daze.

The noisy tavern was crowded with pirates as usual. Not that Kris cared. There was only one drunken scallywag she was looking for. He was not guaranteed to live long once she found him.

"Yes, the Black Pearl is the grandest ship in all the seas!!" Kris heard a familiar voice shout. She turned and spotted Jack's signature hat.

"Captain Sparrow," she said calmly as she stole Jack's hat.

"Oi! Oh….." Jack started but chose otherwise when he saw an angry Kris.

"Getting special orders, huh? Looks like all you're getting is drunk," Kris said sternly.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Just a smidge," Draco answered.

Blackheart smiled to himself. _This is just too perfect._ Kris and her light blue companion had finally came to retrieve their probably drunken captain. He knew the moment he spotted Jack she would come looking for him. All Blackheart had to do was wait.

He stood up to in form the others of their foes. _Time for battle._

Kris, who had been fussing at Jack, snapped her head up. An emotion, that stood out a little too much, had just hit her. Even though it came from an incredibly calm person, it sent a chill down her spine. She turned towards its source. Draco, who had caught the being's scent, started growling.

"Jack, we have to go," Kris said shakily.

"But-"

"No! They're here."

It didn't take Kris, Jack, and Draco long to find the others. "What's wrong?" Paige asked when she saw Kris's face.

"I saw Blackheart. At the pub where I found Jack. He saw us. I know he did."

"We should leave as soon as possible," Draco concluded. Before he could say another word, Rhia and Kat yelped as Johnny changed into Ghost Rider. Kris heard amused chuckles behind her.

"Oh, scraps," Kris said as she turned to see three out of four of their foes.

"How nice to see all of you again. I hope your voyage has been pleasant since we last met?" Voldemort said sweetly.

"Better than yours hopefully," Harry said sharply. "Ten against three, you wouldn't actually try anything, would you?"

"You are very correct, Potter," Blackheart replied. He looked towards Cole. "However,"

"Your number can be easily reduced," Cole finished. "By three at least." Paige, Kris, and Kat exchanged nervous looks. Cole smirked. They were thinking the same thing. Darklighters. Or at least Paige and Kat were thinking that.

"Oh, please. Like you would really try anything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Piratewitch92: HELLO FANS OF MY FIC!!! I'm srry I took so long to put this up. I had b..

Piper: uh, what's with Harvey? **points to Harvey who is rolling on the floor in fetal position**

Harvey: fluffies fluffies fluffies…

Draco: the fluffies attacked him.

Piratewitch92: BTW I got this scene idea from the awesome Blacknight93. U R GENIUS BUDDY!!!! Oh and to explain Harv at band camp the flag corps got a hold of him and did his makeup. It was funny to watch.

Blackheart: wow… and I thought bk93 was bad.

Piratewitch92: anywho, here is chapter five of my fic. I would love reviews! But you don't have to. And thanks to those who have reviewed. I may have background on Rhia and I eventually. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kris regretted those words as soon as they left her lips. The next thing she knew, she was a foot off the ground, Cole was being electrocuted by Rhia, and necroplasm was creeping through her veins. _Why the hell am I so cocky? _ Kris thought as she struggled to free herself from Blackheart's iron grip. All hell had broken loose. Kris tried to remove her flame – leather gloves before she was dropped. "Thanks….." Kris gasped as she finally peeled off her gloves.

"No problem," Piper replied, sending another blast at Blackheart who just stumbled. "That's what you get for messing with _MY_ kids!!"

"Need assistance, guys?" Kris asked Rhia and Harry.

"Just a little," Rhia said, throwing a tiny fireball at the behind of the Death Eater attacking Harry. The Death Eater started flaying about trying to put out the flames. "Stop, drop, and roll….sucker!!" She turned towards Kris who was still gasping. "Just don't die on us, you blueberry."

"I won't, you frelling pyro," Kris said as she froze Cole and a fireball in mid-throw.

"Guys, Kat!!!" Kris and Rhia turned to where Harry was pointing. Voldemort was holding Kat in a headlock with one arm. He had not his wand but a Darklighter arrow pointing her. Kat's panic and fear were almost too much for the empathic Kris. They threaten to extend Kat's one white streak.

"Drop your weapons," Voldemort ordered. No one obeyed. Kris searched for Kat's escape. "I said drop your weapons!" Everyone but Kris did so reluctantly. Cole, who had recovered from freezing, looked at Kris with a confused expression.

"Kris, are you going to be the cause of your twin's death?" Th arrow was pressed into Kat's neck. She whimpered.

"No and neither is that arrow." Kris replied. "It isn't tipped with any poison." Kris raised an eyebrow smugly. "Did you really think you could get that past me?"

"You're right," Blackheart said, appearing out of nowhere. Voldemort backed away as Blackheart inched towards a panicking Kat. "However there is something that will," he said as he reached out towards Kat. However, two swords lashed out, creating a x on his hand. Kris and Kat were standing side-by-side, cutlasses drawn. Kat, who had just seen Kris's still blue-tinged face, gasped. Kris remembered that all Kat knew of the poison was what Kris had told her. Blackheart groaned in pain as he clasped his injured hand. He shot a venomous look at Kris.

"Don't mess with her again," Kris said calmly yet firmly. You didn't have to look at her streaks to tell she was ticked. She opened her mouth to give another warning, but Blackheart's fist came in contact with her face and knocked her out.

"Brat," Blackheart whispered as Kris hit the ground. All hell broke loose again afterwards. While Kat gathered her wits, Blackheart picked up Kris in his arms and headed for the Dutchman. Kat then proceeded to give chase.

"Hey! Stop!" Kat threw a ball of lighting at a tower of rum cases, blocking Blackheart's escape. "Drop her," Kat ordered flashing her cutlass. Blackheart gripped Kris tighter.

"No. I think I'll keep her. I know for a fact that she wrote fake directions in her diary." Blackheart kicked the cases blocking his escape away and ran. Rhia joined the Kat's chase throwing fireballs to try and slow him down.

Blackheart made a turn into an alleyway, only to find a dead end. He turned to get out but he found Kat and Rhia instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Piratewitch92: I return to bring you all chapter six! And I bring a special guest!!

Piper: What kind of special guest?

Piratewitch92: My co-collaborator on this chapter, the fabulous Blacknight93!!!!

BK93: HELLO ALL!

Harvey: Keep away from me.

Paige: Don't be so mean, Harvey.

Bk93: Yeah, Harvey! Don't be so mean!

Piratewitch92: this here genius helped me with my writer's block on this chapter, so let's give her a round **starts clapping in circles** of applause.

Harvey: let's not and say we did.

BK93: Thank you, Kris dear! Harvey, let's not have a repeat of the MySpace message, shall we? It was hilarious! We put make up on him…heh heh heh…

Harvey: **shuts up**

BK93: Anyways, I brought Blackheart with me just for some fun!

Blackheart: She forced me! It was a setup!

BK93: **shoots Blackheart with tranquilizer** Heh heh heh…Le's ignore him, shall we? Anyway, I gotta say, PW92 is a comic genius! I almost fell out of my seat laughing! But I'm sure she has more to say before this chapter begins, right, PW92?

Piratewitch92: Yes. Anyway, people if you like my portrayal of Blackie, you should my buddie's fan fic, Tiger's Eye. I like it. If you don't then poo on you. Right, BK93.

BK93: Yes! It needs more love…

Harvey: Get to the story idiots.

Piratewitch92: excuse me while I go kill Harv here. Coming Bk?

BK93: But of course!!!

Chapter 6: Bargains 

_Hmm… where am I?_ Kris thought as she sat up, rubbing the newly formed bruise on her cheek. She took a look at her surroundings, letting a small gasp slip. "This isn't the Black Pearl." Her new settings were much greener and underwater like.

"And Sleeping Beauty finally awakens." Kris turned towards the voice. A gate formed a barrier between Blackheart and her. "Albeit not by love's first kiss." She started turning, searching. Blackheart knew what, or who, she was looking for. "He's not here."

"What?"

"Draco? He's back on the pearl." Blackheart cocked an eyebrow. "If we brought that pathetic excuse of a dragon on board, we'd never get close to you."

"That's the point." Kris stood up. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm not telling you where the chest is." Kris had closed most of the gap between her and the evil being in front of her, except for the iron bars. "That would be betraying my captain."

"Loyalty isn't going to save you."

"It'll make me feel better." Kris smirked. "Jack may be a back-stabbing weasel, but I'm not. He didn't influence me that much."

"It seems that's not true." Blackheart returned the smirk. "You have a reputation that nearly equals his."

"Back on subject, what do you want 'cause I'm not giving you the chest."

"Even if it saved your life?" This seemed to attract Kris's attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple. Tell me where the chest is and I'll spare your life." Kris thought this over. "Well? I have to warn you, that's being generous."

"What about the others?"

"What?" Kris's question had caught Blackheart off guard.

"My friends and family. I won't tell where it is unless you promise their safety."

"Your price is steep."

"I think the Dead Man's Chest will equal it."

"I don't."

"Then kill me. I won't give you the chest unless you give your word that they'll be safe." Blackheart opened his mouth to argue but Kris interrupted him. "That's my final offer."

"But…" Kris walked away and laid herself on the ground. Blackheart realized fighting was useless and went up on deck to confer about Kris's demands. Kris's closest ally right now, Harvey, stepped out of the shadows.

"He's right you know. Your price is pretty steep."

"I don't care. They won't get the chest only to murder everyone I care about."

"Well isn't that their goal anyway?"

"Yeah. But this bargain will hopefully delay that master plan."

"If they even agree to it." Kris chuckled.

"Well, let 'em run around in circles. I don't give a crackerjack. As long as everyone else is safe." She shrugged. "I doubt they would keep their promise anyway."

Up on deck, Blackheart braced himself for his co-villains' reactions. "Is she kidding?! Her demands completely defeat our purpose for finding the chest!!" Cole exclaimed first.

"Who does that little brat think she is to make such demands?!" Voldemort yelled.

"A smart buyer," someone answered. Everyone turned towards the source. Kris stood at the top of the stair to the lower deck. Captain Turner was behind her. "I'm leading you to someone else's heart," Kris said as she split the quartet in half, her hand on her cutlass's hilt, "so I think my loved ones' safety is a fair price." As she finished her sentence, she pushed Cole's lower jaw upward.

"How-why?"

"Captain's orders," Kris replied to Cole's stammering. "So do we have a deal?"


	7. Chapter 7

Pw92: hey peoples! We're back for chapter 7! (throws streamers)

Harvey: you're too easily excited.

Pw92: bite me. Anyway, as I write this story I become a freshman. WHOOOHOOO!!!

I'm a red dragon!

Harvey: story. Get to it. NOW.

Pw92: all right all right. Sheesh! So I'm a little excited. Heres chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Back on the Black Pearl, Draco cut himself off from everybody else. The fact that they were only three days away from Isla Cruces should have helped but didn't. He promised the Elders he would protect Kris. But she still ended up captured. Kat came to sit on a box close to the railing Draco was lying on. "It's your fault you know. And we will get her back."

"Easy for you to say," Draco replied. He was not in a good mood.

"No, it's not, D. She's my twin. We have a strong bond between us," Kat replied sharply. Draco looked at Kat for the first time in days. A tear had formed in the corner of her eye.

"I'm just afraid of what they might do to her. To make her talk I mean. I know she's tough, but she's not invincible."

"She won't talk," a voice assured them. Jack Sparrow had been listening and decided to put in his two cents. "Unless given a fair price. Then she would give their brains a tease."

On the Flying Dutchman, that was exactly what Kris was doing. Kris had told them where the chest was all right. But it was coded. Kris smirked to herself. _I wonder how it will take to figure out it was created by kids. _She jumped at a feral growl from Blackheart, who was trying to crack Kris's code. She turned and leaned against the railing, smirking. "Problems?" Blackheart looked up but didn't respond. His glare definitely matched his emotions.

"Is this code even real?"

"Everyone in Magic School uses it. Well, except for the teachers."

"So it isn't real."

"Not officially." Kris looked over Blackheart's head at the feuding Cole and Voldemort. "We used to send notes in English but we got sick of our teachers reading them out loud. So we created this code," Kris recalled.

"We?'

"Rhia and I. With some Internet help." Blackheart rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, Blackie, our librarian who can crack every code known to man can't crack it either."

"It figures Rhia was your partner-in-crime for this." Cole jerked the map out from under Blackheart's hands from the demon prince. "She co-conspires everything with you." Cole ignored the daggers Blackheart glared at him.

"Where would this genius be without her best friend? She perfects our schemes." Kris started to say something else, but a ball of green light hit her and she disappeared in a flurry of with lights. She reappeared in the same place, her streaks black with anger. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Fun," a grinning Voldemort replied. Kris fumed.

"For that, I won't help you decode my map-message."

"What?!" Cole protested. "You were going to help us?!"

"I was going to give you my share of the key, but now Lord No-Nose here has ticked me off. You guys have no clue annoying that is."

"Does anyone have the whole key?" Blackheart asked, changing the subject.

"No. Rhia, Kat, and I each have a section. Which we keep on our person at all times."

"AAAAGH!!!!" Kris was the only one who didn't look up at the scream.

"Sounds like Jonesy found his present." Kris smirked as Davey Jones stepped out in pink clothes. Kris looked up at Jones, still smirking. "I thought you needed more color in your wardrobe." Jones just glared.

"I think you should run," Blackheart suggested. Kris didn't need to be told twice. She instantly took off in the opposite direction. Jones gave chase but as Kris was quicker and more agile he could barely keep up. Cole and Blackheart were laughing their butts off.

"You two enjoying this?" Their laughter was cut short by Kris's comment. Wait. Wasn't Kris being chased by Jones?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kris giggled at Cole and Blackheart's confused expressions. "Unless you want your tongues to be dusty, I suggest you close your mouths." Cole looked over at the chase. Sure enough, Jones was chasing Kris, or at least a copy of Kris. He looked at Blackheart, who was equally confused.

"Uh…..Astral projection?" was Cole's only idea. Kris gave him a look that clearly said idiot.

"If it was an astral projection, I'd be asleep." Kris waved her hand and the second Kris disappeared in a flurry of flames. Jones looked for Kris but couldn't find her. "Over here Fish-Face." Jones turned towards her, still furious. "If it helps any we're three days from the location of the chest."

"Which would be?" Blackheart asked expectantly.

"Guess."

"I give up."

"You didn't even try!!"

"Tell us!" Blackheart reached out and grabbed Kris's neck, suspending her in the air again.

"Put me down! This ain't part of our deal!!"

"You haven't given us your share of the bargain."

"Yes she has," a voice corrected Blackheart. "She just didn't tell you," Captain Turner finished.

"Yeah!!" Kris agreed, kicking her legs.

Blackheart dropped Kris with a growl. Kris landed on her butt with an "Ow…." Blackheart and the other three villains stalked off. "Jerks."

"Need a hand?"

"Nah I'm fine." Kris nodded towards the evil foursome fighting over something. "Annoying aren't they?"

"Yes."

"You could easily kick them off this ship, Will. Why don't you?"

"Look around." Kris did so, noting two-thirds of the crew were fish-faced. She looked at the undead captain.

"Yeah and?"

"How is my small band of faithful supposed to fight all of them?"

"The same way I fight off the quarrelsome foursome back there. Find something that drives them." Will opened his mouth to speak but Kris stopped him. "The odds are usually four to one in the baddies' favor. And here I stand before you."

Will seemed to think this over. Kris walked away, hoping her words would sink in. "Hey Kris."

"Yeah."

"What drives you?" Kris thought this over, trying to find an answer.

Finally, she quietly answered "Tyler." And walked away.

That night, Kris stood over the Dutchman's railing, lost in thought. "The king and his men," She sang solemnly, "stole the queen from her bed," She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't her a door shut. "and bound her in her bones." The steady beat of bootsteps went without a notice from Kris, who was too engrossed in her song. "The seas be ours and by the powers," A hand sliced through the darkness, steadily heading for the young whitelighter. "Where we will we'll ro.." Kris gasped as she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"A little late to be out and about, don't you think?" Blackheart asked smugly. Kris smacked his hand away.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied hotly, anger smoldering in her dark brown eyes. She returned her gaze to the open sea.

"Funny, I wouldn't peg you for insomniac. So you must have had a nightmare. Or a vision, perhaps?"

"Nightmare." Blackheart nodded in amusement. "That you caused." Kris turned to glare at the demon prince.

Blackheart decided to taunt the girl, knowing exactly what was on her mind. "Are you sure it wasn't your conscience?"

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, Kris. You've become increasingly close to your 'just a friend' Harry. I thought your heart was set on one person."

"Harry is my charge!" Kris stated angrily, her streaks turning dark red. "Nothing more."

"Is he?" Blackheart asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Kris's face hardened. "You have no room to talk about such things," she said quietly but firmly.

"I was just curious about what Tyler would think of your apparent disloya…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kris cried. "You killed him, you don't have the right to say ANYTHING about us!!" Blackheart was half amused, half taken aback by Kris's outburst. Was that a tear rolling down her cheek?

"You speak as though it was my fault," Blackheart continued cruelly. "He died for yo.." All of a sudden, Kris, who had closed the gap between them, fell into Blackheart, sobbing. Blackheart was stunned by Kris's display of emotion. She always wore the face of a jokester. How long has she been hiding her pain and regret?

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Blackheart's arms slid around the shivering mess. He looked down at Kris, surprised how gentle he was being with her. It wasn't like him. Blackheart rested his head on Kris's, feeling her warm tears soak through his shirt. "Calm down. It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean?" Kris pushed herself away from Blackheart.

"He trusted you," Kris choked out, a little calmer now though. "And you betrayed him, you murdered him!"

"He betrayed me!"

"Because you lied to him about killing his family!" Blackheart didn't respond to this. Kris's tears flowed freely again. And again, the girl fell into the demon's embrace. This time though, Blackheart just welcomed the sobbing mess of a girl in his arms, resting his cheek against her hair. Neither heroine nor villain understood why they could share this moment, but Blackheart locked Kris in his safe embrace.

Unknown to the enemies, Will Turner watched the father – daughter like moment from above with a smile. He chuckled before turning in, leaving the pair alone.

Pw92: I decided to leave the scene for after the chapter. Wow. I really twisted Blackie there didn't I?

Blackheart: Yes, unfortunately.

Pw92: oh you'll live hun.

Reviews are like candy very nice.

Srry I took so long guys! I just haven't had nether time or inspiration. Please don't lynch me for taking so long!


End file.
